


Please.

by Tales_of_Fae



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Edging, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Submissive Character, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_of_Fae/pseuds/Tales_of_Fae
Summary: For the first time, you give Taiga a taste of what it's like to submit to your will.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Reader, Kagami Taiga/You
Kudos: 25





	Please.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Depressedhoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedhoe/gifts).



Kagami was in no position to complain or even move, the only thing he was about to do was watch you work so ruthlessly over his cock. He bit his lips and groaned, holding himself back from thrusting his hips upwards, well aware of your hands pushing his thighs down with all your might as you teased his tip with kitten licks, trailing down his length with gentle kisses and hard sucks to his base and back up again.

Your hazel eyes never left his, the pure hunger in them almost rivalling his own as you gave him a so-called treat for not getting out of bed and allowing you to take care of him. Since his injury from his last match, your boyfriend had one of his legs wrapped up and was absolutely forbidden from moving, which put him in this unfortunate position where he had to cede all control to you. And why would you not abuse it? Sweat beading at his temples, eyebrows furrowed as you finally decided to pick up the pace.

"Fuck... baby girl, I would've jerked myself off and gotten rid of this goddamn boner age ago...But." But? You smiled, his voice raspy as his breath hitched when you opened your mouth, taking him in even deeper, your tongue swirling around him and drawing fine lines on the underside of his cock. Every step you took only made him feel more heated, the bulging muscles of his thighs and abs contracting right before your eyes and under his touch as you began bobbing your head against him, the heat of your mouth edging him closer to his release.

"Suck my cock.. You..You feel so much better than anything else, baby.. Suck me good." Kagami felt his body trembling, not used to not being in control, the sensation somewhat electrifying as he allowed you to weaken him under your salacious ministrations, his heart pumping loud in his chest and ears, almost deafening while you gripped his hips, finally widely as you pulled him out of your mouth with a loud pop. Your own breathing was almost as shallow as his, the pain in your jaw ringing loudly but you ignored it.

You were driving him crazy, especially when he was feeling riled up by seeing this seductively dominant side of you, he had definitely seen sides of it before but he never really thought much of it, taking it more as brattiness in the way you challenged him, enticing him to take you harder, fuck you roughly and wreck you until your legs were sore and your hips were bruised.

The train of his thoughts wasn’t helping him when you grinned up at him, placing teasing kisses on his cock yet again, your tongue brushing over and around him, gathering up the precum that continued to ooze out of him. He was so ready to cum, you just had to let him do just that, you being the only one who could release the building tension that threatened to snap any second now, having your boyfriend grip the sheets on either side of him, his biceps straining visibly as the veins swelling under the fierce intensity of lust coursing through him.

”Munch... kin...” he practically choked on his own words when you purred, his cock forced back into your mouth as you massaged his underside with the width of your tongue, the vibration making his eyes roll back as he felt himself on the brink of absolutely losing it. “Suck me hard... Make me come... I want to watch you... make a mess...” Make him a mess. Make him a complete and utter mess. He didn't care, he just wanted you to suck the life out of him, if you had to. 

Moving further down, taking him in until he hit the back of your throat, you choked for a brief moment, trying to get accustomed to the feeling and locked eyes with him, his orbs wavering as he ached for the damned release you were depriving him from. All this edging was not in Kagami’s style but you were full of wonder, and tonight, he was discovering how testing his patience was making every ounce of his body buzz with anticipation. He was getting a taste of his own medicine, from all those times he had you clenching around his fingers.

The times where your core tightened around when he simply stilled and kept you from rutting against him, delaying your orgasm until you mewled in frustration, an emotion akin to anger flashing through your eyes demanding him to relieve you from the pain he inflicted on you. As you stilled and looked into his eyes, you quirked an eyebrow at him, digging your fingers deeper into the hard muscle of his hips, almost feeling like you were also at your limit.

You blinked the tears that were forming in your eyes, fully aware of how stuffed your mouth, full of your boyfriend's cock yet you would silence all thoughts or sensations that urged you to find some comfort. Right now, your only purpose was to get your tiger to tell you exactly what he wanted to say and finish his sentence. When you decided to final push him over the edge, your head bobbed slowly over him, the warmth of your tongue repeatedly caressing the bulging vein on his cock in long languid strokes, the sheets beneath you shifting as his large hands bunched it up under his death grip, fighting to keep his hips pinned to the mattress.

The sound emanating from him, an amalgamation of a deep rumbling growl and a muffled gasp threatening to rip from his throat, every corner of his body burned under your touch and he was utterly condemned to be at your mercy. He told himself in his mind. Only this time. Only this time. Little did he know, he was mumbling the words under his breath as he closed his eyes tightly, the twitch of his cock against your tongue was a clear attestation to the end of this sweet torture.

"Baby girl, come on... I'm so... close." Picking up the speed only a tiny bit, you hummed to get his attention, red flashing brightly as he met your eyes, letting them speak for themselves. Biting his lips, he breathed out raspily, the word coming out as a broken whimper.

"Please." 

Considering the monstrous stamina that he had, Kagami was rendered completely breathless and helpless by you, his chest heaving as he longed to grasp any form of control. But it was too late, he had ceded it all to you and there was no place for take-backs, not when you were so close to making him cry out for you.

God... he sounded way too fucking hot. You wanted to coo at him and tell him, chant even 'cum for me, baby... cum for me... I want to make you feel good... I just want to take good care of you...' and soon after, you had him spilling himself down your throat, the room filled with the sound of Taiga's deep groans and your choking as you struggled to swallow all he had to offer. 

While Taiga tried to recover, he kept his eyes on you as you made sure to clean up the 'mess' that you made, smiling as you left soft kisses up his Apollo's belt and his abs. Sighing loudly, Taiga rubbed his hand over his face, brushing his hair back and spoke in a tone that was partly disgruntled yet praising. "I really wasn't expecting that... but that was... really hot, baby girl. You didn't ha.."

"Ah, ah, ah... I was just getting started, baby. There's more of where that came from." You bit back cheerily before he could finish his sentence, glossing your lips with a swift lick over them, making sure that you had caught everything, not wasting a single drop. 

"Show me what you got, munchkin." The smirk he responded with held so much promise for what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, waifu <3 Love you xo


End file.
